


Stuck in a moment you can’t get out of

by Unanswerable



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Boyd is a caring person, Caring, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unanswerable/pseuds/Unanswerable
Relationships: Don "Wardaddy" Collier/Boyd "Bible" Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stuck in a moment you can’t get out of

《Stuck in a moment you can’t get out of 》

牆上的老式掛鐘早在不知何時停了，鏽跡斑斑的金屬鐘擺永遠停在了十點三十，活像一名痀僂的長者，駝著顫巍巍的腰肢無言地瞪視著泛黃壁紙上細小的裂痕。就同這屋子裡大多數的家具擺設無異，大至衣櫥小至花瓶，都只是假日市集上購得的二手物，精緻的的烤漆已然剝落，餘下的色彩斑駁得像杯緣殘留的咖啡渣。

Don Collier瞥了眼時間，永遠的十點三十。他從沒打算替這古董上緊發條，只存心讓那時間老人繼續彎著腰研究牆上的污漬。隨著天氣轉暖，即使是逼近午夜時分，外頭的夜色仍然存著一抹深藍，而非深不見底的墨色。清冷的月光斜斜地灑進屋內，悄然爬上吱嘎作響的雙人床。

Boyd Swan——他的主砲手、第二裝甲師少數的倖存者之一——安穩地睡在他身側，銀白色柔光勾勒他精瘦的身形，隨著平穩的呼吸緩緩起伏。即使是戰後，他仍然不改從軍時梳油頭的習慣，除了就寢與盥洗的短暫時間。

夾雜著淡淡暑氣的微風探入半掩的紗窗，垂落額前的栗色髮絲微微打著卷，唇上精心修剪的短鬚讓他看起來像個硬學人蓄鬍的、傻呼呼的大男孩。

但Don卻無法闔眼。

戰爭結束的半年來，他從未真正進入深眠。每每閉上雙眼，浮現眼前的便是異土戰場上灰濛濛的天空，混著濃濃硝煙的空氣像滾燙的瀝青般狠狠灼燒肺葉，每吸一口都嗆得眼淚鼻涕橫流。隨著炮響而來的是在烈火中燒熔的坦克，垂死的士兵在泥濘中痛嚎，哭喊哀求著一發仁慈的子彈；德國女人餘下的半截身子掛在斷裂的樑柱上搖搖欲墜。

他忘不了Red黏在Fury駕駛座底的半張臉。戰功彪炳的前副駕在轉眼間被一枚熔穿鐵皮的反坦克炮轟掉半顆腦袋。好幾個晚上，Red血肉模糊的臉龐在他眼前揮之不去，張著僅存的下顎向他討香菸。

——他們贏了戰爭，替國家帶回了勝利，但那些死去的戰友們得到了什麼，一副裹著國旗的棺材，一紙交到他們哭到昏厥的家屬手中的撫卹金、一枚被燒熔得面目全非的狗牌、還是只是化為歷史上記載的萬分之一？

作為車長，Don的任務是確保眾人的安全、確保大家在執行作業之餘能全身而退。然而他所能做到的只有在醫療兵抬走屍體時向他們敬禮、挺直腰桿向死去的同袍致敬，像一株矗立崖邊的枯樹，挺拔的樹幹之下是被蟲蝕空的內裡，伴隨著不斷擴大的裂痕，彷彿只要稍加施力，就會崩毀成齋粉墜入萬丈深淵。他吞回一聲噎泣，將頭埋進雙掌中，任由黑暗吞噬自己。

「Don，醒醒，你會傷到自己的。」

微涼的掌心輕輕覆上他的額頭，略為沙啞的、帶有濃重南方腔調的嗓音將他拉回現實。他睜開雙眼，正對著那人寫滿擔憂的面孔。Don注意到他也在發抖，他們都克制不住地微微顫抖著。

「做惡夢了？」

「睡不著。」

他坦承道，隨手揉了揉被冷汗浸濕的碎髮，迎上對方的目光咧咧嘴。Boyd沒有繼續追問，深色髮絲微微遮住了失明的左眼——那顆子彈再偏個幾釐米就會傷到腦部，漫過眼窩的疤痕和永久受損的視力可說是不幸中的大幸——僅存的完好的眸子看不出情緒，或者該說，裡頭混雜著太多情緒。

緊接著，毫無預警地，他稍稍挪動身子，張開雙臂摟住了身旁傷痕累累的男人。對方先是一怔，訓練有素的肌肉倏地繃緊，半晌，才緩緩放鬆，任由那雙捧過無數次聖經的手輕撫他顫動不已的脊背。

「別怕，我一直在這裡。Norman、Grady，還有Gordo，我們都在。」

Boyd輕聲道，溫熱的鼻息扎得Don有些發癢，他幾乎能聽見他喉頭細微的顫音。他們是如此地靠近，胸膛貼胸膛。Boyd越發快速的心跳隔著單薄的襯衣，一下一下地撲擊著他的肋骨，冰涼溼冷的液體滴落他的頸窩，濁重的口音在些許哭腔的渲染下更顯含混不清。

“The war is over,Don. It’s all over.”

「而你還在這裡。」

精壯的手臂不自覺地收緊，加深了這個懷抱，戰火奪去了世人的一切，卻不忘留予他最後一絲仁慈，就在他懷中，鮮活的溫熱的跳動著，真實的活著。

Boyd沒有回話，他緊緊抱著他，同他一起下墜。

Fin:)


End file.
